


Part Of The Family

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: AU- No Apocalypse. Quick One-shot where Negan and Rick have been together for a while and Rick's ready to take the next big step. Cheesy as hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an Anon request for a list of super sappy line prompts. I wrote the proposal and then...smut just happened. Completely accidentally.

“Where the fuck are you taking me, Rick?”

“Just…shut up, Negan. Do you have the key or not?”

Negan shoots him a curious look and then proceeds to fish through his pockets and produce his keyring- the one that Rick _knew_ that he had, because there was no way they were going to drive over here just to be thwarted by Negan not bringing his damn keys. He hands it over to Rick. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” A sudden grin breaks out onto Negan’s face along with a look of dawning realization, and a rush of disappointment swells inside of Rick because _oh, shit, he figured it out._ He really wanted it to be a surprise, too-

“You’re finally taking me up on my offer to fuck in my office, aren’t you? You just wanna do it after hours because you’re a nice, _respectable_ little sheriff.” Negan’s voice is gleeful, and Rick can’t stop the sly grin that spreads over his face because _he has no idea what’s coming after all_. So Rick just winks at him and lets him think that that’s what they’re here for. Hell, they may just end up doing that, too.

He unlocks the back entrance to the high school gym that Negan works at and they step inside the pitch-black room. It has that faint school-gym odor: years of adolescent sweat combined with the rubbery smell of worn-out sports equipment. Rick closes the door quietly behind them and they fumble their way through the darkness toward Negan’s office. The trek is made more difficult by various gym equipment that they keep almost running into and the way that Negan’s already all over Rick, hands roaming over his body and slipping into the back pockets of his jeans to give his ass a squeeze.

“Oh, Rick, I’m so fucking glad you finally came around to this, it’s been on my to-do list since I got the fucking job- _fuck_!” Negan yelps as he and Rick walk straight into a rack of basketballs, which proceeds to crash to the floor, balls bouncing in every direction. “Well, shit.”

Rick pauses as they right themselves and squints in the darkness, barely able to make out where the balls have rolled to. “You wanna get those first?” He knows the answer before it leaves his lips.

“Fuck no! I’ll fucking get it tomorrow, my dick is so hard right now it could crack steel, Rick!” Rick laughs quietly at the image and they finally find their way to Negan’s office, and Rick unlocks it, too. Negan flicks on the light as they enter the room.

It’s a small space, just a desk with an ancient computer that Negan’s never once used, a single filing cabinet, and a glass case with a few trophies that the baseball team has won over the past couple seasons- the school’s baseball team is the only one of their sports teams that’s even remotely good, and Negan likes to brag that it’s because he’s the coach.

Rick hasn’t been in here in a long time, but he notices one new addition to the room: a picture frame on Negan’s desk. He turns it toward himself, and his heart swells when he sees that it’s a photo of him, Negan, Carl, and Judith from their trip to Disney World last fall. Negan is holding a beaming Judith, and they’re both wearing goofy souvenir mouse ears and smiling the biggest, brightest smiles Rick’s ever seen. Carl looks like a typical teenager on vacation with his family: slightly embarrassed, but also begrudgingly amused, because who doesn’t love Disney World? Rick has one hand on Carl’s shoulder and the other around Negan’s waist, and he looks blissfully happy and in love.

Rick smiles fondly, one finger tracing the frame. “I didn’t know you had this in here.”

Negan comes up behind him, kissing his neck and settling his hands on Rick’s hips. “’Course I do. It’s a great picture. I always wanted to be one of those lucky saps that have pictures of their family plastered all over their desk. If it was up to me, the trophy case would be full of them.” Something inside Rick warms up, the way it always does when Negan refers to him and the kids as his family. Because that’s exactly what Rick wants him to be. Exactly what he’d hoped Negan saw them as.

“Speaking of family,” Rick murmurs to himself, and turns around so that he’s facing Negan. “Do you know why I brought you here?”

Negan’s grin is wicked and full of filthy promises and it _almost_ makes Rick want to delay what he’s going to do.

_Keep it in your pants, Rick. There’s time for that after._

“I’m pretty sure I already told you that I know why we’re here, Rick.”

Rick ignores him and keeps going. “This is where we first met. Remember?”

Negan laughs, that deep, throaty laugh that makes Rick want to slide into Negan’s space and just melt all over him like a popsicle. “Oh, I sure as shit do remember. How the hell would I ever forget you marching into my office, still in that goddamn sheriff’s uniform, demanding to know why I’ve been, _and I quote_ , ‘bullying innocent children and using unnecessary vulgar language’” He chuckles. “You look real goddamn adorable when you’re mad, Rick. All flushed and your eyes narrowed and your lips all pouty.”

Rick grins and leans back against the desk. “Yeah, and you said as much to me. Right after telling me to stick my concerns about your swearing where the sun don’t shine.”

“And then you flipped me off and stormed out and I got to see your cute ass in those tight little sheriff pants walking out my door.” They’re both grinning at the memory.

“I thought you were a complete asshole,” Rick says, shaking his head. He’s incredibly thankful for second impressions. And third impressions. And fourth ones. Admittedly, it had taken him a while to warm up to Negan, but once he did, there had been no turning back.

“Thought? What, you mean you don’t think that anymore, Rick? I must be losing my touch. All this domestic bliss is making me soft.” Negan’s tongue slides between his teeth, and Rick is momentarily distracted by his mouth before dragging his thoughts back to the present.

He’s stalling a bit, feeling more nervous that he thought he’d be. But he’s ready.

“Nope,” Rick replies, smiling up at Negan, “You’ve grown on me. You’ve grown on me a lot, actually. Which is why-” He reaches into his front pocket and draws out the box he’s been hiding there. He drops to one knee, nerves fluttering in his stomach even though he knows-he can’t imagine that Negan would turn him down. “Negan, I can’t tell you how much I’ve loved you becoming a part of my family. I-I love you, more than I ever thought I could again, and I want to make that official. Will you marry me? Please, marry me.” He cracks the lid on the tiny box, revealing a silver wedding band. He looks up at Negan, heart on his sleeve, and his breath catches in his throat.

Negan’s face is a mess of emotion, his mouth hanging open in a smile that’s half-joy and half-wonder. Rick swears he can see his eyes shining, but that has to just be the fluorescent lighting, because there’s _no fucking way_ that Negan’s about to cry right now.

“Yes. Fucking yes, Rick. I’ll marry the fuck out of you.” He drops down on his knees with Rick and pulls him into a fierce kiss, and when they break apart Rick’s shocked to see that he is, in fact, crying a little. Rick beams, overwhelmed with so much joy that his chest feels like it’s about to burst open like a piñata. He reaches into the box and pulls out the ring. He takes Negan’s hand, their fingers brushing and intertwining loosely, and slips the band onto his finger and kisses it.

It looks good there. Like it belongs.

Negan takes a shaky breath and presses the hand against the side of Rick’s face. “Goddamn, Rick. I just wanted a quickie in my office and you’re over here pulling out all the stops and fucking _proposing_ and shit. You got me tearing up like a big ol’ sap.”

Rick exhales a shaky laugh and feels Negan’s thumb wipe something wet off of his face and, _oh, would you look at that, he’s crying a little, too_.

“We, uh. We can still do the quickie in your office thing.” Rick says, a devilish smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. Negan’s tongue makes a reappearance between his teeth.

“Hot damn, Rick Grimes. I’ve got the best fucking fiancé on the whole goddamn planet.”

Rick can’t help the goofy grin that spreads over his face because holy shit, he’s Negan’s _fiancé_. Hearing Negan call him that is so earth-shatteringly amazing and even though he’s the one who’s been anxiously sitting on this proposal for almost a week, he feels just as giddy as he would if Negan had popped the question himself.

And then Negan’s hands are on his face, cradling it like Rick is something precious and delicate before pressing their lips together again, gently at first, almost teasing, and then Rick’s tongue flicks out to lick at the seam of Negan’s lips and Negan pulls him in, full-force. Negan is all teeth and tongue, nipping at Rick’s lower lip and slipping his tongue inside his mouth when Rick gasps against his lips. He’s kissing Rick like he wants to devour him, like he can’t get enough, and Rick competes in kind, fingers tangling in Negan’s hair and tugging at the roots because he knows exactly what it does to the other man.

Negan’s response is almost immediate, like it’s a reflex to pull Rick to his feet and press him back until he’s jammed up between Negan and the desk. Negan’s knee is pressing up between Rick’s thighs and he looks like he’s about to do the cliché sweep-everything-off-the-desk-and-take-him-right-there thing, so Rick stops him just for a split second to move the picture frame out of Negan’s warpath.

Negan gives him a sweet smile for the briefest second before he’s back on Rick, undoing the buttons on his shirt and jerking his belt out of the loops and Rick’s actually a little impressed that Negan’s showing enough restraint to not just rip his shirt off. He sets to work undressing Negan, but he’s almost immediately distracted by Negan’s lips attaching themselves to his neck and sucking hard enough to bruise. Rick groans and presses his hips into Negan’s, feeling the hard bulge there press against his own, and for a moment they’re both lost in the friction of their bodies grinding together.

It’s a brief moment, though, and seconds later Negan’s got Rick completely stripped and is pushing him backwards to lay on the desk. Negan’s impatiently fumbling with his belt and Rick frowns.

“Hope you’re planning on getting rid of your shirt, too.”

Negan shoots Rick a flirty look and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it in Rick’s face. Rick rolls his eyes and drops it to the floor just in time to see Negan kicking off his jeans.

“Happy now?”

Rick nods, not tearing his eyes away from Negan’s body. His eyes are glued to the man’s cock, thick and flushed and leaking, and he opens his legs a little wider in anticipation of having it inside of him. The movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Negan and he shoots forward, grabbing Rick by the hips and letting his hands slide down to encourage Rick to wrap his legs around his waist. He leans over him, one hand beside Rick’s head on the desk and the other still gripping Rick’s thigh. His hazel eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with lust, and his voice is a rumbling purr that Rick can feel in his bones.

“Fuck me, you’re gorgeous. Just look at you, all naked and laid out on my desk, spreading your legs _so nice_ for me.” His words send a dirty thrill down Rick’s spine and he can feel his cock twitch against his stomach. Negan’s hands slide up Rick’s sides, coming to rest just under his ribs, and Negan’s head dips to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to Rick’s chest. Rick’s back arches right of the desk, needy and desperate and he bites down on his lower lip when he feels Negan’s mouth close over a nipple and tease it with his tongue. Negan laves the same attention onto the other one before pulling back and ducking out of Rick’s line of sight for a moment. He can hear Negan fumbling one the floor, and when the man straightens up, he’s holding his jacket and pulling something out of one of the zippered pockets.

“You…you carry lube around with you?” Rick asks disbelievingly, though he really isn’t sure why he’s all that surprised. “Are you serious? Is that always in there? Or were you just anticipating getting lucky tonight?”

Negan grins and Cheshire grin as he slicks up two fingers and presses them into Rick, who groans loudly in response, hips shifting against the wood of the desk. “I like to be prepared, Rick. You never know when your boyfriend might propose to you, and it would be a damn shame to not be able to have properly-lubricated ‘I-can’t-believe-we’re-engaged’ sex.” Rick’s laugh turns into a choked moan as Negan’s fingers rub against the spot that makes his eyes flutter shut and his hips raise clear off the desk.

“Oh God, Negan, fuck me.” Rick whines low in his throat and wraps his legs around Negan’s waist, encouraging him.

Negan chuckles. “Whatever you want, baby. Who am I to deny my fiancé?” And then he’s sliding inside of Rick and Rick is moaning and arching into his thrusts and tightening his legs around his hips because Negan feels way too fucking good and the word fiancé sounds way too fucking perfect coming from his lips. Negan’s hands are on his hips, pulling him in and gripping him tighter every time he slides back into Rick. Rick can feel Negan's breath on his stomach as the taller man leans over him, and he wants to reach for him but he can’t seem to pry his fingers off the edge of the desk.

“Fuck, Rick, you’re so goddamn beautiful, you know that?” Negan’s voice is reverent, and Rick feels his whole body flush an even darker shade of pink at his words, which only encourages Negan even more. “I can’t believe how fucking lucky I am,” He groans out, his voice wrecked and unsteady from how close he is, but that never stops him from talking his way through it. Rick’s never had such a vocal partner before, and he likes it. He really, really likes it. And Negan _knows_ how much he likes it.

“You’re fucking perfect, so fucking perfect. Moaning so nice for me, flushed all pink and pretty.” He wraps a hand around Rick’s cock and Rick yelps in pleasure, tightening his legs around Negan’s waist and digging his heels into his back, wanting _more_. “You gonna come for me, Rick? It sure looks like you’re about to. You’re making a goddamn mess on your stomach.”

Negan strokes him in time with his thrusts and it doesn’t take long for Rick to come apart under him, crying out Negan’s name brokenly as he comes all over his stomach. He clenches down on Negan’s cock inside of him, and then he feels Negan fucking into him with quick, needy thrusts and spilling into him in a flood of wet heat, grunting out praises and _I love yous_ against Rick's sweat-slicked skin. His breath comes in warm puffs against Rick’s abdomen as he pulls out, and Rick gingerly lets his legs fall from around Negan’s waist, his heels coming up to rest against the edge of the desk. Not the most dignified pose, to be sure, but from the look on Negan’s face as he gazes at Rick, he doesn’t mind a damn bit.

Negan leans in and rubs at Rick’s thighs, pressing a kiss to his knee. “You’re a fucking mess, Rick.”

Rick laughs and reaches up to run his fingers through Negan’s hair, pushing a few stray sweaty locks off his forehead. “Maybe you should clean me up then,” He jokes, but Negan just _goes for it_ , dipping his head to lick at the slick mess on Rick’s stomach, pulling back a few moments later when he’s taken care of the problem.

“You want me to keep going?” Rick’s eyes go wide and he can barely manage to get out a nod before Negan’s head is between his legs, kissing at his thighs before dipping lower and- _holy fuck_. Rick feels his whole body flush, feels Negan’s tongue against him, and thinks for a second that he’s going to get hard all over again.

And then Negan’s back up, licking his lips and looking down at Rick with a heated gaze.

“Problem solved.”

Rick lets out a breathy, wrecked laugh because _holy shit he’s got such a filthy fiancé_ and lets Negan help him off the desk and back into his clothes. He catches sight of the ring on Negan’s finger as he’s zipping up his jacket, and his heart skips a beat because _wow, this man really is his_. He reaches out to catch it between his own, kissing Negan’s knuckles, and the taller man softens, wrapping himself up in Rick and pressing his forehead to Rick’s temple, looking down at their hands.

“I can’t believe we’re fucking engaged. I can’t fucking believe you want me with you for the rest of your life,” Negan whispers, a little awestruck.

Rick looks up at him. “Of course I do.” Negan just smiles the brightest smile Rick’s ever seen, soaking Rick in for a few seconds before leaning in for a kiss. Rick ducks him with a laugh. “Oh, no, you’re not fucking kissing me! Your mouth is filthy right now.”

Negan wraps an arm tight around Rick’s waist, tugging him closer. “ _I’m_ filthy, Rick. And you love me for it.”

Rick really, really does, so he kisses him. Negan is grinning triumphantly when he pulls away.

“You taste like come.” Rick mutters good-naturedly.

“Nothing you haven’t had in your mouth before, Rick.” Rick rolls his eyes and laces their fingers together, thumb rubbing over the ring on Negan’s left hand. He feels Negan lean into him, fingers twisting in the back of his shirt. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. I wanna get home and really rub it in Carl’s face that I’m gonna officially be daddy number two. He's gonna be so damn excited.”

“Please don’t call yourself that.” Rick groans, but he’s smiling. His hand is in Negan’s and he’s so unbelievably happy. Negan can call himself whatever he wants, as long as Rick can call him his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I almost titled this "My Filthy Fiancé" but I couldn't bring myself to do it.


End file.
